One Way
by fake97ashley
Summary: [PROLOG]Sehun menyukai sahabatnya sendiri yang ternyata adalah namja straight, dan kata-kata Chanyeol tentang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti 'dirinya' terus berputar dikepalanya. "Dekati dia kawan, ungkapkan semuanya." "Dia tidak sepertiku." "Kalau begitu buat dia sepertimu!"/Summary Gagal/Yaoi/Sehunx?/DLDR/RnR?


**Title: One Way**

**Author: fake97ashley**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sehun x ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE THIS IS YAOI FANFIC (BOYxBOY)**

**DON'T LIKE?! DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat kebahagiaan terpancar di manik karamel yang selalu ingin aku miliki.

Aku merasakan hatinya menghangat saat perasaan itu tumbuh secara perlahan.

Dan aku tahu, sampai kapan pun aku hanya membuat senyumnya tak tulus lagi.

Jadi biarlah aku disini, duduk dari kejauhan sambil menonton semuanya sampai selesai.

-==*One Way by fake97ashley*==-

"Hey-yo Sehun! Apa yang kau tulis kawan?!"

Sehun menutup buku tulisnya dengan cepat. "A-apa? Aku tak menulis apapun!"

Bohong! Jelas Sehun berbohong, lihat saja keringat dingin yang mulai turun melewati dahinya.

"Apa kau sedang menulis surat cinta?"

"Mwo-"

"Ah! Sini biar ku lihat!" Namja itu hendak merebut buku Sehun, namun gerakan Sehun lebih cepat. Ia menyembunyikan buku tulisnya dibalik punggung, kemudian melihat namja yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aishh.. Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu Sehunnie~" Namja itu mencolek dagu Sehun, berusaha menggodanya namun Sehun malah memundurkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah membuat namja yang satu ini terkekeh geli.

"Jadi siapa?" Sambung namja itu dengan ekspresi yang menggoda, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang memergoki temannya sedang mencuri permen.

"Siapa apanya?" Sehun menggenggam erat buku yang berada dipunggungnya itu.

"Orang yang kau sukai~"

"Ak-"

"Apa Fany Noona? Kakak kelas yang matanya seperti bulan sabit itu?"

"Bu-"

"Atau Minah? Si manis yang dulu pernah satu kelompok denganmu itu."

"Kau-"

"Ah pasti bukan! Minah terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja sepertimu."

"A-"

"Pasti Hyuna kan? Anak kelas-"

"YYAAA! HENTIKAN!" Sehun menggebrak meja kesal, untung saja ini jam istirahat dan keadaan kelas sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan Sehun itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun diantara mereka, tidak satu pun!" Ucapnya dengan dada kembang kempis menahan marah (eh? Bukannya tadi Sehun udah ngamuk-ngamuk? Ah sudahlah, lanjut..).

"Lalu.. kau menyukai siapa?" Namja didepannya benar-benar menampilkan wajah tidak berdosanya yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

_Tentu saja aku menyukaimu.._

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SIAPA PUN!"

-==*One Way by fake97ashley*==-

Harusnya kau tahu, orang yang membuatku begini adalah dirimu.

Tersenyum sendirian dari kejauhan, menggenggam erat keheningan.

Senyummu hanya bisa ku lihat, aku tak bisa membuatnya.

Jadi aku disini, tersenyum menahan tangis.

Orang yang selalu mengisi hariku dengan senyum kesendirianku.

Orang yang selalu berbagi perasaan hangat yang tak bisa lebih dari sekedar teman.

Adalah kamu.. sahabatku.

-==*One Way by fake97ashley*==-

"KE KIRI KE KIRI! SEHUN REBUT DARI SEBELAH KIRI!"

"YAA! SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"KAU MENGACAUKAN STRATEGINYA!"

Pritt!~~

"SEHUN APA KAU MENGERTI APA YANG TADI KU JELASKAN? FOKUS SEHUN FOKUS! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA ADA TURNAMEN NASIONAL!"

Namja itu masih berteriak, padahal Sehun sudah sangat lelah. Sehun duduk disebelah pelatihnya. "Aku perlu istirahat." Ucapnya lemas. Pelatihnya mendengus kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membiarkan Sehun duduk sendirian dibangku pemain cadangan.

_Fokus._

_Sehun kau harus fokus._

_Tapi pikiranku sedang kacau._

_Kalau bukan karena orang itu aku tidak akan seperti ini._

"Oh Sehun!" Seorang namja bak tiang listrik mendekati Sehun, wajahnya yang berpeluh tidak membuat ketampanannya berkurang samasekali. "Kau terlihat sangat tidak berkonsentrasi tadi, apa ada masalah kawan?" Lanjutnya sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah tas kecil yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Yeah.." Sehun menyodorkan air mineral dan namja itu dengan cepat mengambilnya. "Ada sedikit masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, kau tahu aku bisa diandalkan." Katanya setelah meminum air mineral yang diberikan Sehun dengan sekali teguk.

Sehun melihat namja didepannya ragu, kemudian mendekatinya. "Jika aku mengatakan aku sedang menyukai orang lain bagaimana?" Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Apa orang itu adalah aku?" Namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yaa!" Sehun refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja tiang lisrik itu. "Aku serius Park Chanyeol!"

Namja yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu terkekeh geli, menggoda seorang Oh Sehun memang pekerjaan paling menyenangkan didunia. Lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya yang kaget sambil menahan jijik itu. "Kekeke~ Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi siapa orang malang yang tengah disukai namja sepertimu ini?"

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

Chanyeol kali ini mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius, tapi siapapun tahu kalau seorang Park Chanyeol tidak bisa sedetik saja untuk tidak membuat orang kesal. "Katakan padaku." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang tak kalah serius dari ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakannya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dipipinya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mungkin mengatakannya padaku. Lagi pula itu pertanyaan yang terlalu menjurus, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang mengganggumu?" Ocehnya tak jelas.

"Hmm.. orang itu.. aku.."

Chanyeol masih menunggu Sehun yang terlihat gugup. Hei siapa yang tak gugup jika Chanyeol melihatnya seolah ingin menelanjanginya saat ini juga.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku menyukai seorang namja tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Katanya dengan cepat sambil menutup wajahnya yang sekarang memerah sempurna.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia malah menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan namja bermarga Oh yang satu ini. Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Lalu apa masalahnya?" disana terdengar suara Chanyeol yang masih menahan gelinya.

"Kau tak dengar?" Sehun membuka tangannya, wajahnya masih memerah. "Masalahnya adalah aku menyukai seorang namja. Chanyeol aku menyukai seorang namja!" Katanya mendramatisir.

"Ayolah, itu sudah biasa sekarang."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Namja dengan namja saling menyukai, ku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah di zaman sekarang. Lagipula bukankah cinta itu buta?"

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol memang akan benar-benar waras jika berbicara masalah cinta.

"Dekati dia kawan, ungkapkan semuanya."

"Dia tidak sepertiku." Sehun mendesah frustasi.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Dia straight." Lanjut Sehun pelan, sangaaatt pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kalau begitu buat dia sepertimu!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum kembali ke lapangan, pelatih menyuruhnya untuk bermain lagi.

_Buat dia sepertiku. Yeah, as easy as you said.._

-==*One Way by fake97ashley*==-

Semua orang mengatakannya seolah bisa menggenggam dunia dalam tangannya.

"Pergi, nyatakan cintamu."

Yeah, tapi aku tak bisa seperti itu.

Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika hanya aku yang merasakannya.

Cinta itu tak mengharapkan balasan, bukankah begitu?

Dan cinta yang kumiliki adalah cinta satu arah.

Cinta yang hanya boleh aku yang merasakannya.

Aku bahagia seperti ini. Yeah setidaknya untuk sekarang aku bahagia.

-==*One Way by fake97ashley*==-

"Oppa hari ini temani aku jalan-jalan ke mall, ne?" Yeoja itu masih menggelayutkan tangannya pada namja yang ada dihadapan Sehun dengan manja, sementara Sehun sendiri hanya menonton sepasang kekasih ini bermesra-mesraan didepannya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah ke mall? Hari ini aku ingin bermain ke rumah Sehun."

"Hari ini ada diskon 50%." Yeoja itu mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. "Temani aku, ne?"

Namja itu menghela nafas pelan, yeojachingu nya ini memang tidak bisa membuatnya untuk menolak satupun keinginan kekanak-kanakannya. Ia melirik Sehun, pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'Tak apa kan aku membatalkan janji kita?'

Kini giliran Sehun yang menghela nafas. "Pergilah.." Katanya pelan.

Yeoja itu kini bersorak, kemudian mengeratkatkan tangannya yang memeluk lengan namja kesayangannya itu. "Oppa aku lapar, kajja kita ke kantin." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, yeoja itu langsung menarik kekasihnya keluar dari kelas.

Namja itu memang selalu begitu, lebih mementingkan yeojachingunya daripada sahabatnya yang kini tinggal sendirian dikelas. Ya, itu benar. Sehun memang selalu ditinggal sendirian, Sehun memang sendirian sekarang. Sahabatnya selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan yeojachingunya. Tapi tak apa, Sehun sudah terbiasa sekarang.

"Namja dengan namja saling menyukai, ku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah di zaman sekarang. Lagipula bukankah cinta itu buta?"

"Dekati dia kawan, ungkapkan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu buat dia sepertimu!"

Kata-kata Chanyeol berputar lagi dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

_Haruskah? Tapi bukankah itu sama saja merebut pacar orang? Yah, aku masih terlalu waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu._

Sehun memijit keningnya yang terasa pening, ia menggendong tas nya kemudian beranjak keluar kelas. Melewati pasangan kekasih yang tadi meninggalkannya dikelas, kini mereka tengah bercanda di kursi kantin. Hey, tak tahukah dia sekarang ada sepasang mata yang tengah menahan air matanya?

Namja itu tak sengaja menengok ke belakang, melihat Sehun yang tengah menunggu bus. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum namja itu mengatakan "Hati-hati dijalan Sehunnie" tanpa suara, kemudian kembali merangkul yeojachingunya yang cantik.

_Ya, cantik. Tidak seperti aku._

Bus yang ditunggu Sehun belum juga datang dan entah mengapa waktu rasanya bergerak seperti siput, ia ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Melihat namja itu tengah bermesraan membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya terasa ngilu. Yah, berterimakasihlah pada wajah Sehun yang tak pandai berekspresi hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia tengah menahan tangisnya.

-==*One Way by fake97ashley*==-

Aku hanya penonton dari drama kehidupan.

Duduk sendirian dibangku penonton, melihat gemerlapan lampu panggung.

Tersenyum sendiri, merasakan kebahagiaan sendiri.

Menangis di tengah keheningan, menunggu sang penjaga jiwa datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

HUWAAA APA YANG AKU TULIS /scroll up-scroll down/? wks gajelas banget ye? wkwk

ah iya.. Annyeong Readers~ Ashley imnida panggil aja Ley, author baru disini dan saya yang bertanggung jawab atas FF abal bin gaje ini-_- sumpeh ini nulisnya dikelas pas lagi ngerjain tugas, dan gatau siapa yang pas buat jadi pasangannya Sehun, jadi.. Ley minta saran buat jadi pasangannya Sehun. HunHan kah? KaiHun kah? minta sarannya juseyo~ /bungkukin badan/

dan terserah readers mau comment apa tentang FF ini.. yang penting Reviews aja lah *pasrah

salam kenal ne~

dan jangan lupa TINGGALKAN JEJAK ANDA BERUPA REVIEW^^


End file.
